Puppy Dash
by Alice Valente
Summary: Rainbow Dash was turned into a puppy and an unaware Pinkie decides take her home. Bad summary, maybe a good story.


**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

"_How the hell did I manage to get myself into this? Oh yeah, that's right, I volunteered to be the guinea pig for Twilight's new spell, got myself transformed into a dog, smelt sausages, ran out of the tree house and got myself lost for the last five hours."_Rainbow Dash mentally sighed to herself, since she couldn't talk in her new puppy form.

It was getting late. Normally she could find her way around the city like she was on her own house, but everything looks so much different in black and white, it was like she was in a whole different world. Dash sighed again. There was no way to find her way back to Twilight's house before nightfall. She would have to find a place to hide for the night.

She walked around for ten more minutes before spotted a cardboard box. It didn't look completely filthy, so Rainbow Dash decided that it would be her shelter for the night. Rainbow crawled inside and closed the flaps, and then curled herself into a little ball.

_"That's it, I'm putting my hoof down, or paw down, I never will let Twilight cast a spell again."_

"What is it, Gummy?" Dash's ears perked slightly from hearing the voice. The voice sounded familiar, but it didn't belong to Twilight Sparkle or Spike, so Dash ignored it and tried to sleep. Suddenly, the flaps opened up. Dash's eyes snapped open and there, staring back at her was Pinkie Pie. "Aw, poor puppy, what are you doing out here all alone so late." Pinkie cooed and tried to pick the puppy up. Dash jumped up and backed away to the back of the box. She was surprised that Pinkie could talk so calmly. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She leaned in and scooped the puppy up in her arms.

Dash panicked for a second, but started to calm down when Pinkie tightened her grip on her. Dash looked up and made eye contact with the pink mare. It was like Rainbow Dash was hypnotized. Instead of seeing the usual randomness, craziness and hyperactivity, she saw warmth and care in her eyes. "You're so well-treaded, you do got an owner." Pinkie said "It's too late to take you home now. How about this; you can stay at my house for the night and tomorrow we'll make some 'found' posters and we'll go around town and see if your owner spots one of them. Would you like that?"

Rainbow Dash could feel the rise and fall of Pinkie's chest as she breathed, her heart beating softly, yet strongly inside of her. Dash nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck and let out a big sigh of content. Dash knew she had a crush on Pinkie and sometimes the pink filly was so sweet.

They walked for half an hour until reached Pinkie's house. Rainbow Dash looked over at Twilight Sparkle's house. The unicorn and the baby dragon were probably freaking out about Rainbow Dash. Pinkie managed to sneak the puppy into her house and up to her room.

"I'm going to bed." Pinkie said, stretching and yawning. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pajama, dressing it quickly. The pink pony turned off the lights and got into her bed as well as Gummy. Dash lay down and was going to sleep when she felt Pinkie pick her up again. "It wouldn't be fair if we got beds and made you sleep on the floor." She said and placed the puppy on the bed.

Dash lay down beside her, so they were facing each other. Pinkie smiled and scratched her neck. It felt nice as her hoof massaged the skin. The puppy closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep

"You remind me of Rainbow Dash." the puppy opened her eyes and looked at the mare. She normally called the rainbow-maned pony as 'Dashie'. "Can I tell you a secret? I've got a massive crush on her." Dash eyes widened. "Dashie's just so cute and brave. I wish I could make her see me differently, but every time I see her I just get all nervous and do stupid things like tell some joke or say a random thing." She sighed. "I wish I could just go up to her and ask him if she wanted to do something with me, like play pranks together or eat cupcakes." Another sigh. "I think I'm in love with Dashie."

Rainbow Dash didn't breathed for a whole minute. Pinkie _loved_ her? Dash felt her heart beat faster and her breathing turned into quick breaths. How could Pinkie love her? Dash was brash, mischievous, competitive and lazy. Pinkie thought Dash was cute and brave? Sure Dash have done some pretty brave things and she already heard other ponies saying that she was cute, but this was Pinkie, she was supposed to be different from the other ponies. The crazy, random filly that seems delicate to the touch yet could rip a pony in half for breaking a Pinkie Promise.

"_You're in love._" A little voice in Rainbow Dash's head whispered and she did absolutely nothing to deny it.

The next morning when Pinkie was going to take the puppy out to look for her owner Dash took off for Twilight's house and stopped on the front step.

Rainbow Dash opened the door with her paws, Twilight was busy looking at some book when the puppy used her nails to scratch the floor and gets her attention.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, before crushing the puppy in a hug.

The unicorn's horn glowed and turned Dash back into a pony. After the pegasi shacked her head and looked around, Twilight Sparkle hugged she again and bombarded her with questions.

Dash didn't listen to them though, because Pinkie suddenly ran out of the library.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shouted, but all she got was the sound of her hoof steps as she ran away. The pegasi flew the faster she could and wrapped her arms around Pinkie so she couldn't get away.

The pink mare looked up at the pegasi, tears were gathered in her eyes, but didn't fall. Pinkie opened her mouth, but Dash covered it with her lips. The kiss was warm, tender, and made Dash felt as she was flying. Pinkie broke the kiss after a few seconds and Rainbow Dash whispered to her.

"I love you."

Pinkie glared at her, looking for any hints of lying and smiled when she found none. She leaned in and they kissed again.

It was the first kiss of many more to come.


End file.
